Albino Alchemist
by Not a Shorty
Summary: She wore a white night gown that blew with the slight cool breeze that pour from the crack of the window...her dream: to become a state alchemist...Her left arm...automail...She was sick and dying that is, until He came... Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue: The Telephone Recording

_**Albino Alchemist**_

_by Nina Elric_

_

* * *

_

_**Full Summary:**_

_She wore a white night gownd that blew with the slight cool breeze that pour from the crack of the window. Her hair was a metallic white, yet she was young. Her skin was pure white, too, making her look ghostly. She was an alchemist; her dream: t__o become a state alchemist and research the Philosopher's Stone. Her left arm...automail. Her right leg...automail. The opposite of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. How sad. She was young and was so crippled. But that was because of her state. She was sick and dying; that is, until He came. _

_

* * *

_

_(Albino Alchemist)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_(The Telephone Recording) - (Prologue)_

**

* * *

**

**Ed's POV**

I sat in the seat across from Alphonse; my eyes half-asleep. I was tired. We were in a train going to who-knows-where ('cause I forgot where we were going) and once again following orders from the guy (I was too tired to remeber his name...uh...he's the Colonel...oh yah, Roy...lol). Anyways...we were stopping in the town called Newsbokia; an odd town of albino freaks...or whatever. There was a girl who called up the military base and ask for someone to come get her. She needed medical attention and she wanted to join the military after she regained health.

_**Telephone Conversation Recorded at 7:08 pm:**_

_(Telephone rings multiple times)_

_Roy Mustang: Hello? Colonel Roy Mustang...talk!_

_: Hi...I'm here to ask you for (coughs badly)...sorry...but I ask you to send (coughs again)...(clears throat)...someone from the military to come and pick me up! I am in extreme medical look-up and health needs and once I recover; I hope to go through the State Alchemy Exams. So (coughs worse than all the times before)...please...hurry and send someone...quick!_

_Roy: Okay...sure...right away...Fullmetal will come and get you. Please...hold on for just a bit longer..._

_(goes silent for a few minutes) _

_Roy: Okay...then, I will need your telephone number...address...and name, age, birthdate, gendre...,which I presume is female, right?_

_: Yes._

_Roy: Okay (writes down 'gendre' on paper he grabbed earlier)...I need the rest of the information requested and a good percentage of alchemy you know...please...go on..._

_: My name's Naomi Corinagi, I'm 11 years old, I was born on September 5th, 1904 and I know probably a good 40-60 of alchemy. I live at 390762 Cornilan Circle in the town of Newsbokia. Is...is that all?_

_Roy: Yes...oh...one more thing...your phone number?_

_Naomi: Phone Number is: 397-905-729_

_Roy: Thank You...we'll send Fullmetal right away...please try to hold on 'til then. Thanks again._

_(both lines hang up)_

_**End Telephone Conversation at 7:25 pm.**_

I was still pissed off at the Colonel for sending **ME**, but I got over it enough to settle down. He called me down to his office and told me every thing that he'd _needed_ me to do. But it was get Court Martialed or go on the mission. I chose: _mission_. But at the time-being...I was in my 'little fantasy world' and was slowly falling into a deep slumber when the trains' iron wheels screeched on the iron bars beneath them. It was loud, noisy, and it woke me from my soon-to-be sleep.

Suddenly, the voice of the trains' conductor spoke. "All passengers getting off at the station of Newsbokia; please get your luggage out of the luggage compartments and be seated until the train is stopped completely. You may then proceed off the train and get enything you may have put in the luggage car. Thank you and enjoy your stay." He finished and I asked Alphonse, my younger brother, to grab the luggage from above us. It was time for us to get off now. About fove minutes later, the train had completely stopped and Al and I stepped off onto the train station platform. The platform had read of "Platform 56" but I didn't see no other stations, but I did see some crushed, burnt down, and screwed up-looking buildings. The place was a complete and utter mess, beyond compare. Instead of looking around for 'an hour', Al and I went looking for the girls' home. The place seemed deserted. I unfolded the piece of paper Roy had handed me when he called me up to his office and read it aloud.

" "390762 Cornilan Cr.; Naomi Corinagi..." So this girl is an "Albino Alchemist," one of those odd girls who can created more from less..."I said looking at the piece of paper. I looked up at Alphonse who was walking beside me and was looking down at me. I then looked to the other side at the buildings. I read softly to myself...

"390702..."

"390705..."

It probably was going to be about 10 minutes before we found her house, but we kept on looking...

"390729..."

Alphonse looked at the other side at those buildings and also read the addresses to himself...

"390730..."

---About 3 minutes later---

"I FOUND IT!" Al exclaimed. He pointed at the (most likely best looking) house (in the city) that was made mostly of brick.

"Good job, Al" I patted al on the back and walked past him. I knocked and turned the door knob. "Hello? Hell-OOOOoooooo..." No answer. "Anybody here?" A small voice was heard from somewhere in the house, but was too faint to hear what it was saying.

"I...help!" Is all I could make out. grabbed Al's arm and tugged him, then I let go of it and began running down the hall. "Don't worry...uh...Naomi!" I yelled while gasping, "I'm on my way to help!" Al and I ran quickly down the halls, searching each...and every...room.

* * *

_**A/N:** So...how was it? I'm not that good at prologues...so don't flame me...I burn easily! Anywho...please review and make me happy...no flames...they are only good for roasting marshmellows. Thankies! _


	2. Chapter 1: The Pure White

Albino Alchemist

_By Nina Elric_

(Albino Alchemist)

--------------------------------------------

_**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please don't hurt me crouches and acts as if scared O.O_

--------------------------------------------

(The Pure White) – (Chapter One)

**Ed's POV**

Al and I were still running, as we searched for the mysterious girl who seemed to have vanished. She was supposed to be somewhere in the house, but so far…no sign of her at all. I heard another soft yell…could it have been her?

"H-help…me…" The small voice said. It was a girl's voice…maybe around 11…12 maybe? Never mind that…I had to find her…and quick! I heard the voice again and it seemed closer. I looked in another room…and there she was. A pure white little girl…around 5'0", pure white hair, pure white eyes…and she wore a night gown…it was as white as her skin (which I might add was quite white… ). Anyway, she was covered in blood. Was she sick and coughing it up? Or was she simply a killer…or was someone trying to murder her and cut her; maybe she bled badly. I went to her side and asked her who she was. She replied with:

"M-my…name…is…" She paused and coughed a bit. "…Naomi Corinagi." It was the girl we were sent to get.

"ARUFONSU! Get over here…come get Naomi, here. We need to get her to HQ…" I said. Al nodded and began walking to me. There, he pick Naomi up and put her on his back. I stood up and asked her, "Hey Naomi? Is there anything you want to take with you?" All Naomi did was shake her head. And so we left to the train station.

It had been a while before the next train would arrive so Al put Naomi on the bench. We needed to get her home…she was dying right before our eyes…and lately: I've seen too much to let this happen to someone like her. She was odd, but she was…was cute…and quite pretty. I stared at her. She looked like she was sleeping, but really, she was zoning. Well, she may have been unconscious. I shook her lightly then placed my left hand on her forehead. She was burning up. When I touched her head, it felt like I was being burned right then and there. It…actually hurt! I then shook her harshly and yelled…trying to wake her up. I felt her pulse…nothing. A tear welled up in my eye as I screamed and shouted for her to awaken. And finally…she woke.

"NAOMI!" I hugged her. "I thought we lost ya…" I said, my eyes watering heavily. She smiled a soft smile and I returned the favor. I smiled and was so close to her…I didn't think I was actually going to kiss her. But accidents happen…and that was a huge mistake! She slapped me and I pleaded for forgiveness. "I'm sorry…please…it was an accident!" All I could say was that. She smiled and blushed. I was _still_ blushing. From that moment on…we were friends…

**---In Central HQ---**

We were finally off the train that we had waited so long for. We were at Central and were standing at the front gates. Naomi was on Al's back and I stood next to him. I was about to go through hell. The colonel was going to complain on how long it took, he was going to ask me why it took so long…and he was going to put me through hell with the 'short' comments…grr…how I despised Roy.

**Alphonse's POV**

"Edo?" I began to ask, "What's wrong?"

"What do ya mean '_what's wrong_'? Once again, the colonal's sarcasm is going to completely put me through hell!" Ed yelled and threw his arms up into the air.

Ed then began with his usual 'Roy Immitations', once again imitating Roy, making fun of Roy…and himself! I grunted and looked to the side to find a small head peaking out at me. It…it was a kitten…oh how cute! I ran to its side while Ed was doing his imitations. Naomi was still on my back but I still took the kitten. Naomi was sleeping, so she wouldn't see.

**Naomi's POV**

I saw something horrible. Aru…he was empty! A suit of armor…as empty as could be! But I stayed silent. That way he would think I was asleep. He picked up a yellow and brown fur ball. It was a cute little kitten. I tried to hold in a squeal but a small squeak escaped within my breath. My squeak must have alarmed Aru that I was awake, because he turned his head to where I was hanging over. My head was resting on his large shoulder, in between the large spikes that had also occupied his large, armor shoulder.

Aru opened his breast plate and that's when I noticed he was completely empty.

Suddenly, I jumped down, and as I slid my head off his shoulder, I merely had a small scratch slit my cheek. "OW!" I said covering up the cut with my right hand. What they didn't know about me was that I had also had automail fitted and adjusted onto me. The thing is, it was much weaker than Ed's and it was my fault it was like that. I wasn't an automail engineer, so when I built it, it was made from memory of what my mom used to do.


End file.
